тнє fαтєѕ нαтє тнє ѕтσям нαωкѕ
by alex zelda
Summary: True. The Fates truly hate the Hawks. Particularly Piper. Strange things happen in the condor, all pointing and blaming Piper. And even though she's turning evil; the SkyKnight couldn't control his feelings. AU. AxP. First SH Fic! R&R and N'joy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, this is my first Storm Hawks fic...so yeah...read and review! Beware of swearings and other things, that's why it's rated M. Hint - Hint. **

**This is actually the newer and better version of my deleted old story, which I wrote when I was like ten?**

* * *

><p>Quiet.<p>

That was all it was. No noise. Just quiet.

It was eerily creepy. The deck was never quiet. But it was. Normally, in a normal day of fighting talons and other what-nots, it would be either Finn and her's fighting sounds (but since she was here, it was not possible) or it would be Junko's champing, or even Radaar's screeches for Stork's weirdness.

This creeped Piper out. She pulled herself out of her bed and looked at the clock sitting on her desk. _10.45. _It read.

She couldn't believe she had woken up so _early_.

She took herself to her door in a matter of seconds, still sleepy.

She walked over the corridor to the deck...or tried to. Her head was literally groaning to go back to sleep and she was walking like a drunk. Her legs were wobbly and she had to grab the wall for support.

_Just a headache, don't need to worry as long as I have the Acher's ailment crystal. _

She made it to the deck to find a green blur of a figure at the controls, humming to himself a freaky tune. She rubbed her eyes with both her hands and looked again.

Stork.

Her eyes feel funny. She brushed that thought away as she saw Stork looking her way. She waved good morning to him. For a moment he didn't reply, but suddenly his eyes widened.

_Even he found it weird for me to wake so late. _Piper thought and didn't put his surprise much into matter. She put on a small smile as she went over to the kitchen.

She found Junko rummaging the shelves and Finn teasing Radaar with the last piece of cookie. Her eyes darted away from him as she realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

She went over to the fridge, squeezing away from Junko on the way as he greeted her with a morning 'hug'. She pulled it open to find a chocolate bar sitting lonely. She took it out and pulled open the wrapper. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Finn's attention turning to her.

"What?" She asked catching him staring at her.

"If I didn't consider you my enemy..." He trailed off, his eyes wandering over her. She put on a puzzled face as she looked down at herself. Fuck. She didn't even change her nightclothes of a black t-shirt and boy shorts. She pulled her face up, shooting him a glare.

"What are your last wishes?" She asked.

"Wait, I didn't finish...I was going to say...If I didn't consider you my enemy, I wouldn't have snatched the bar." He said, cutting here and there.

It took her a few seconds to drink in what he had said with her headache and before she could, he snatched the chocolate bar from her and ran away like a mad man.

"Finn!" A loud cry erupted from her throat. "You're. So. Dead!"

Back to normal.

While on the course of chasing after him in the hallways, Piper forgot where she was heading. Literally. But it was really weird to her since she knew this place like the back of her hand...until now.

And then, BANG!

"Holy! Where did you come from, Piper?" She pulled her head up from the hard chest she had hit on, to look at an awestruck Finn.

"W-what?" Piper asked backing away from him as well as rubbing her forehead.

"One minute, you were mileees away from me and zoom! You're before me!" Finn said putting up his thinking face.

Piper seemed to be confused too. But she didn't give much thought into it. "It's called me being a fast runner than you," She said as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Finn stood there in the hallway looking confused as ever. Right at the moment, the door next to where he was standing opened and the red headed Sky knight came out.

He rubbed his eyes. "Finn...why are you standing here?"

"Nothing." Finn pouted, thinking it was cute.

"Okay...that clearly explains as to why you're half-naked," Aerrow teased, leading his hand through his hair.

"It's just Piper..." Finn said, rubbing his chin.

"Piper?" Aerrow's face lit up worried.

"Yeah man...she's becoming pretty fast in running, she even beat me!" Finn said, pulling on a frown. "Hey, you're naked too!" Finn said looking at Aerrow who was lacking a shirt.

Aerrow looked at him for a moment before the worry turned into a fed-up expression. He shook his head before making his way back to his room. He pulled out a red shirt and pulled it over his head.

He locked his room door as he made his way to the deck passing Finn. Poor Finn. He was still standing there with that pout, surprised.

"Any news, Stork?" Aerrow asked as he entered the main deck.

"No...but I have a feeling that we'll be...wait for it...doomed!" Stork said twitching his eyes. His ears danced unusually for a moment and stopped.

Aerrow nodded not amused and went to the kitchen. He saw Junko eating as always. His eyes wandered to the fridge which was open. His eyes landed wide on two long slender legs running down from a midnight blue boy shorts. He watched lustily as the figure started to bend up. His eyes ran through the whole black t-shirt covered back of the figure until it landed on silky midnight blue hair.

_Shit._

Piper. He had just checked out Piper.

Damn his hormones. He didn't have this problem the last four years when they lived together. And it didn't help the fact that Piper's not the bubbly fourteen year old anymore than him. Being eighteen sucked, he thought.

His eyes quickly diverted from her as she turned around, examining the tin can of food in her hand. She noticed him; his eyes darkened watching the dinner table curiously.

He quickly plopped into one of the chairs and started drumming his fingers on the table.

"Hey, Aerrow." She greeted as she sat opposite him in the table.

"Hey," Aerrow replied not taking his eyes off the table. It also didn't help the fact that she was sitting across him.

"Can you open this up for me?" She asked holding out the can to him.

"Sure," He said as he took the can from her, his fingers brushing hers. _God damn it._

He quickly snatched it away, not noticing how red her face had turned. With a quick twist of its nob, he pulled it open and slid it to her on the table; not wanting to wake up his hormones again.

In the awkward silence between the three of them, Stork boomed into the kitchen.

He panted for a moment before saying, "We're so doomed," And that's when the condor shook uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I forget something? <strong>

**No? Ok fine...Here' the disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. _Yet._ **

**There it is, happy?**

**Now, will you please click the lonely button down there?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Doomed as in doomed-doomed?" Finn asked stupidly while making a surprise entrance into the kitchen. Surprising for Aerrow because, he never thought Finn would recover quickly.

Stork glared at Finn whilst urging the others out of the kitchen and into the deck.

"What is it, Stork?" Aerrow asked, just as they all reached the deck. His eyes wandered over through the glasses of the condor and out into the sky, searching for something to be alerted for.

"Is it Cyclonians?" Junko asked, punching his fists together, ready for whatever was coming. But his fist fell into palms when Stork slowly nodded 'no'.

"Then what is it?" Finn asked.

"That," Piper and Stork said in sync, pointing to nothing.

"I don't see anything!" Finn whined, squinting his eyes.

"Wait, Piper...you can see it, too?" Stork asked, his eyes turning suspicious to Piper.

"Yeah, can't you guys see it?" Piper asked, flailing her arm out; trying to point at something.

"...No?" Aerrow said confused.

"Come on! It's right there! Stork can see it too, right Stork?" Piper asked desperately.

"No, I can't." Stork answered, studying Piper.

"What? But you just pointed it out!" Piper said irritated of the goons around her.

"I know it's there, but I can't see it," Stork said.

"That makes absolutely no sense, none whatsoever." Piper said, crossing her arms.

"The Condor tracking device tracked that thing whatever it is, and that's how I'm saying it's there. But I don't see it...we all don't. Except _you._" He spit out the word 'you' like venom.

Piper's eyes widened but she didn't answer. Her gaze traveled to all the confused morons around her. How can they possibly not see? It's so obvious and big. Big and black. A ship. A ship that's heading away from them.

Her eyes landed on Aerrow, as if asking him whether he at least believes her. But he put on an apologetic smile and shrugged.

"B-but..." Piper faltered. Finn came to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, Pipes, it's just your mind playing with you...like my mind did this morning. I mean, you beat me? Unbelievable." Piper glared at him, and hit in his chest hard. "Ow! Ok, ok! Cool down. Just trying to comfort you."

Piper pushed him away and rubbed her eyes. She looked out again.

It was gone.

No ship. She couldn't see the ship. It went away. Or maybe it was her mind playing with her. Finn must be right. She hadn't been feeling well all this morning, and maybe it was her mind toying with her.

She slouched and she could feel her eye lids get heavy. "I think you're right, but Stork said he tracked something,"

"It's gone." Stork said his Merb fingers running over the radar glass.

It _was_ gone.

"Stork, find what it is now." Aerrow ordered, noticing the glum look on Piper.

"I'll try,"

* * *

><p>Piper was like a magnet. When she was happy, everyone was. When she was sad, everyone was. When she was angry, everyone was afraid of her except Finn.<p>

Sure, she had her flaws. But this was one of the things Aerrow liked about her. The way her emotions spread all over the place. Overwhelming.

So now everyone was glum and were plopped down on one of the couches while Stork was _trying._

"Anything?" He asked to Stork.

"Nope," Stork replied. "But I could tell that something attracted it towards here but then go away,"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow to which Stork confirmed, "Something inside our ship."

"So, we need to find it right away and destroy it. Don't want that invisible thing to come again, right?" Aerrow said, in the mood to try something.

"No need. The thing already went away, which means the source already died," Stork explained.

"Sure?" Aerrow asked. Stork nodded.

Aerrow still looked at Stork whether to believe him or not.

"Stork says fine Aerrow," Finn said. "Let's lighten up the mood, huh?"

The Hawks' faces met the boyish grin on Finn's face which meant only one thing. The one thing which Piper did not enjoy.

"Oh no...please..." Piper moaned knowing clearly well what his way of 'lightening up the mood' was.

"TROPICA!" Finn screamed throwing his fist in the air and jumping up and down.

"Nooo!" Piper screamed, but her screams were all muffled by the boys' a.k.a Junko, Finn and Radaar's "Yes!"

"Excuse me," Piper said prying their attention. "I think I'm the one who's sad here,"

"And Tropica will cure you up!" Finn said. "Come on guys, let's pack."

Piper's eyes met Aerrow's, pleading. He shrugged as he moved next to her. Aerrow put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "It'll be cool, I promise." He said, as Piper bent her head down hiding her tomato-red face.

All the boys looked at her, waiting for an answer from her. And answering was hard to her now, since all she could concentrate on was the strong arm around her. She rubbed her face with her hands and surrendered. "Fine."

Another chorus of 'Yays' went around. And the next thing, everyone was packing. Things were flying over Piper's head and she successfully dodged them.

"Guys..." Finn said, pulling on his thinking face. "Where are my Tropica limited edition boxers?"

"Did you check your ass, Finn?" Piper said with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't mind it if you do,"


End file.
